


From Zero

by Effie_H



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Exes, Humor, M/M, Romance, Romantic Comedy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25055113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Effie_H/pseuds/Effie_H
Summary: Хосок лжёт всем, что с Минхёком у них ничего не было, нет и не будет никогда. Даже себе. Но сможет ли он хоть раз убедить хотя бы кого-нибудь в своей лжи?
Relationships: Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Lee Minhyuk
Comments: 2





	From Zero

Худшее утро из персонального рейтинга Хосока почётно занимает похмельное. Никакой дождь, слякоть, даже буря со штормом никогда не сравнится со штормом в голове, слякотью во рту и невнятно мерзким ощущением в груди. Словно в пьяном угаре он уже что-то натворил такое, о чём будет жалеть ближайшие лет сто, не меньше. Хосок глухо стонет и переворачивается на живот, носом утыкаясь в подушку: к сожалению, его организм ещё достаточно крепкий, чтобы принять на грудь такое количество алкоголя и при этом забыть практически всё, что произошло на их пятничном студенческом вечере.

И он уже жалеет, он очень сильно жалеет.

Дышать в подушку быстро становится жарко и неприятно — подушка вся провонялась табаком от волос Хосока, да о он сам сейчас напоминает скорее помойку, чем себя. Телефон находится на расстоянии вытянутой руки, на тумбочке, сам Хосок оказывается раздет до трусов несмотря на ранние декабрьские морозы. Ещё возле телефона подозрительно стоит стакан с водой и две таблетки.

— Кихён? — негромко зовёт воздух он, но никто не отвечает. Зато оживает телефон, и на экране высвечиваются шесть новых сообщений.

Верхнее от Кихёна.

« _Брось таблетки в воду, подожди, пока растворятся и пей. Поблагодаришь вечером_ »

Ещё три сообщения от Хёнвона. Хосок глупо хмыкает на то, как меняется спектр эмоций текста в зависимости от времени отправки.

« _Ты проснулся? Перезвони как прочитаешь_ »

« _В следующий раз выбирай себе парня помускулистее, я задолбался тебя таскать на спине_ »

« _Чувак, ты только что засосал своего бывшего на глазах у всей компании, ты хоть представляешь, что будет завтра?_ »

В голове у Хосока всё ещё штормит, как во времена тропического урагана. Местами настолько неприятно, что ему кажется, это маленькие деревца в голове отрываются от земли и лупят по стенкам черепа. Стараясь не смотреть на последние два сообщения, которые ему прислали в половину четвертого утра, Хосок забрасывает в стакан таблетки, оттягивая момент до последнего. Но в этом особо нет смысла: превью сообщений всё равно хорошо видно в окошке уведомлений. Он так и не удалил номер Минхёка, поэтому вдобавок к урагану в голове добавляется старческая аритмия и испарина на виске. Он прекрасно помнит, как, пьяно смеясь, Минхёк вбивал свой номер в телефон Хосока, приписав к «Воробушек» маленькое сердечко фиолетового цвета, потому что ему нравится фиолетовый. Прекрасно помнит, как мило потом Минхёк замахал руками, сидя у него на коленках и отчаянно пытаясь объяснить, что это была шутка, просто тупая нелепая шутка. Но Хосок уже тогда не собирался его отпускать. Уже тогда он был его маленьким воробушком с фиолетовым сердечком.

« _Перезвони пожалуйста_ »

« _Мне кажется, я всё ещё тебя люблю_ »

Хосок залпом выпивает отвратительное пойло мутного белого цвета и удаляет эти два сообщения из телефона. Он больше никогда ему не перезвонит.

Маленький глупый лгунишка, да кого же ты обманываешь?

•

Всё началось неделю назад, одним морозным декабрьским вечером, когда Хосок шёл домой после плейстейшена у Чжухона. Они вдвоём незаметно выхлестали целый пак пива, уставившись в экран телевизора. И ещё бы сходили в магазин и догнались, но в квартиру Чжухона пришёл его сосед и попросил сделать тишину.

Хосок согласен, пожалуй, ему и правда стоит сделать тишину для тех студентов, которые готовятся к финальным семестровым экзаменам, а не пьют у кого попало что попало, поэтому лишь вежливо прощается с ними двумя и, замотавшись в шарф до самого носа, не спеша идёт домой по освещённым улочкам. Может быть, он даже тоже сядет за учёбу, как придёт домой. Если коварный Ютуб снова не предложит какую-то слабоперевариваемую чушь и затянет до трёх часов ночи.

На его беду (или на счастье? Ты кого пытаешься обмануть, Хосок?) дорога домой проходит через квартал дешёвых питейных заведений. Он и сам не дурак спустить максимально позволенное количество денег на дешёвую мерзковатенькую выпивку, но только в большой шумной компании. Пить в одиночку — признать, что тебе кого-то не хватает. А у него всё хорошо, всех хватает.

Хороший способ успокоить грызущее чувство в животе. Он уже полгода наслаждается жизнью свободного человека и даже не собирается менять статус ни на какой другой, как снова и снова судьба делает ему подножки, а потом с противным хохотом убегает за угол дома так, чтобы её никогда не догнали и дали сдачи. Просто его сердце словно чувствует неладное, ведёт за подворотню, а потом радостно замирает, увидев Минхёка. Они добровольно не виделись целых пять месяцев, три недели и четыре дня, и нет, Хосок не считал.

Минхёк всё такой же невероятно красивый, соблазнительный и подчеркнуто хрупкий в этом белом безразмерном свитере. Мудак же, нагло пристающий к нему кажется каким-то уродливым орком, домогающимся до нежного эльфа. В голове ещё тоненьким голоском кричат, что Минхёк сам тот ещё тролль, достанет кого угодно так, что урод этот ещё будет убегать от него, что только пятки засверкают, но алкоголь от пива в тёплой компании Чжухони делает своё дело, что в Хосоке просыпается Смелый Рыцарь, готовый вызволять дам и кавалеров сердца просто так, потому что Смелые Рыцари всегда ратуют за Добро и Справедливость.

Нетвердой походкой он подходит к Минхёку сзади и обнимает его со спины, носом проводя вдоль его уха. Волосы всё так же пахнут мятой, кожа тёплая и манящая. Он обнимает Минхёка так, словно они никогда не расставались, целуя в шею, а потом заглядывает в лицо небритого орка.

— А я думал, ты сидишь дома и готовишься к финальным, воробушек мой, — соблазнительно сообщает Хосок на ухо Минхёку, но взгляда от урода не сводит. — А ты здесь ходишь по барам, хвостиком вертишь…

Минхёк ощутимо расслабляется в руках Хосока, повернув голову так, чтобы мазнуть губами по его губам. И вроде бы обычный жест, но сердце всё равно начинает биться сильнее под кожаной курткой. Резко становится жарко, слишком жарко, и это странно.

Они оба расстались потому что «больше ничего друг к другу не чувствуют». Где-то здесь за мусорными баками сидит и гнусно хихикает подвох, но Хосок не может понять. Он ничего вообще не понимает, кроме того, что Минхёку нужна помощь. Возможно, помощь включает в себя драку, но почему бы и нет.

— А ты что ещё за хрен с горы? — недоверчиво спрашивает орк, смешно шевеля нижней челюстью. Хосок чувствует опасность всем телом. Он снимает с себя куртку, набрасывая на дрожащего Минхёка, и ставит его себе за спину.

— Я тот хрен, который вежливо тебя просит не приставать к моему парню. Он, может, и слишком охотно идёт на контакт, особенно когда выпьет, но силой брать его не советую, ой не советую…

Он медленно задирает рукава, невзначай поигрывая мышцами на руках. Орк смотрит на него в ответ исподлобья, а потом не слишком сильно от себя отпихивает, презрительно закатывая глаза.

— Ой, да ну вас, нежных фиалок, в задницу, ещё рожу мне расцарапаете. Так бы и сразу сказал, что занят, чего голову морочил?

Вторая фраза, очевидно, была адресована Минхёку, на что тот только неагрессивно фыркает, складывая руки на груди. Орк, впрочем, подворотню покидает, видимо, вылавливать новых нежных фиалок себе на ночь.

— Можно было и не слепить этого придурка своими доспехами, — вздыхает он. — Думаешь, я бы сам не справился?

Хосок критично осматривает Минхёка с ног до головы: нет, не справился бы. Но качает головой и пожимает плечами.

— Справился бы, конечно. Я просто хотел подраться, а он свалил, какая незадача.

Он демонстративно закатывает глаза и сам уходит из подворотни дальше по улице. Он не знает, что на него нашло, зачем он полез спасать Минхёка? У него своя жизнь, у Хосока — своя. Если у него так чешется в одном месте, то это исключительно его проблемы.

Наверное.

Только теперь у Хосока появляется в голове новая математическая задача уровня выпускника вычислительного факультета.

 **Дано:** два печальных гея, у которых друг к дружке нет чувств. Вообще. Абсолютно.  
 **Вопрос 1:** откуда тогда выросли эти мерзкие птеродактили в животе?  
 **Вопрос 2:** как теперь забрать свою любимую куртку с минимальным количеством потерь с его стороны?

•

Впрочем, вопрос номер два разрешается сам по себе через день. После их летнего разрыва Хосок тщательно изучил индивидуальное расписание Минхёка, чтобы никогда с ним не пересекаться, случайно или намеренно. Видимо, Минхёк сделал то же самое, ну или просто соизволил ознакомиться с расписанием Хосока, не старайся гиперанализировать, это плохо для мозговой деятельности.

— Держи, ты забыл в субботу, — говорит Минхёк вместо приветствия, вручая Хосоку бумажный пакет с логотипом известной марки одежды. Хёнвон, лучший друг Хосока, с интересом приподнимает одну бровь, поглядывая в их сторону. — Там ещё тебе Кихён передал обед. Он по тебе скучает.

Хосок оторопело принимает пакет, мазнув подушечками пальцев по руке Минхёка, и заглядывает ненароком внутрь: там и правда лежит его кожаная куртка и ещё что-то явно тяжелое.

— Скажи, что я тоже по нему скучаю.

Звучит ужасно. Очень похоже на «я по тебе скучаю, Минхёк», только хуже во много раз. Хёнвон сбоку только гнусно хихикает. И да, наверное, так оно и есть. Минхёк лишь грустно улыбается и кивает на пакет.

— Тебе не нужно меня избегать, если хочешь с ним общаться. Мы взрослые люди, я уж как-то переживу, что вы дружите.

Он уходит с ровной спиной и гордо поднятой головой. Хосок смотрит ему вслед и мысленно просит обернуться.

И густо краснеет, когда их взгляды пересекаются на самом повороте.

•

— На самом деле я рад, что вы перестали шарахаться по углам друг от друга, и ты наконец вспомнил о своём дорогом друге, — сообщает Кихён, с любовью глядя, как Хосок поглощает его обед.

— Мы и не шарахались, — пожимает плечами Хосок. Не шарахались же! Так… Просто… Он просто очень вежливый и не хотел делать больно Минхёку своим видом, тот же так страдает, бедняжка, так страдает.

Кихён демонстративно закатывает глаза и раздражённо взмахивает рукой. Ну, его всегда было сложно провести, намного сложнее, чем Минхёка. Поэтому Хосок и не звонил. Ты можешь обмануть кого угодно, Шин Хосок, даже совесть. Но Ю Кихёна ты не обманешь никогда.

— Расскажи мне лучше, как ты поживаешь? Как родители? Мама поправилась? — дипломатично решает перевести тему Хосок, взмахнув палочками для еды в воздухе.

— Да, она себя отлично чувствует, в октябре выписали из больницы. Сейчас она сидит дома, стрижёт домашних животных, — кивает Кихён. — Говорит, что так счастлива не была ещё никогда, да и клиенты радуются. А вот Минхёк впал в депрессию. Без тебя он как-то даже не шумит, не раздражает меня.

— Так ты же должен радоваться, нет? — склоняет голову набок Хосок и тут же получает щелбан в лоб. — Не раздражает, не шумит, чем не идеальный сосед по квартире?

— Я могу бесконечно жаловаться на Минхёка за его щенячий характер и тихо ненавидеть его маленькие дебильные шуточки, но в образе печального гея он раздражает меня ещё больше…

— Если ты меня сейчас пытаешься свести с ним обратно, то, боюсь, у тебя ничего не получится, -перебивает его Хосок, нахмурив брови. Он вздыхает и отставляет от себя палочки поперёк пластиковой коробочки. — Тот факт, что мы единственные геи на весь университет ещё не делает из нас пары. Между нами нет чувств, не было и никогда не появится! Мы тоже с Минхёком люди, мы не можем спариваться как собачки просто потому что играем на одном поле…

— Ладно, всё, прекращай, — перебивает его чересчур драматичную речь Кихён.

Можно обмануть кого угодно, даже собственную совесть. Но получилось ли у него обмануть Кихёна? Значит ли это, что Кихён сдаётся так быстро и без усилий?

— Нет между вами чувств, так не мутите. Но просто общайтесь, вы же отлично друг друга понимали? Мне больно смотреть на Минхёка.

— Что ты от меня хочешь?

— Приходи к нам в пятницу на небольшую вечеринку. С тебя пиво, чем больше, тем лучше.  
Хосок подозрительно суживает глаза, но Кихён словно его не замечает. Вместо этого он жестом просит его ускориться, а потом поглядывает на часы.

— Давай доедай скорее, у меня лабораторная через несколько минут и прекращай вести себя как сопливая шестнадцатилетняя девчушка. Возьми яйца в кулак, ты не мужик что ли?

•

Но Хосок, судя по всему, не мужик, а сопливая девочка. А ещё маленький лгунишка, который даже не может ребёнка обмануть, не то что взрослых людей, ведь всё началось намного, намного раньше. Просто в один из вечеров на его первом курсе они играли в правду или действие, и Хосоку честно пришлось признаться, что он любит парней больше, чем девушек.

Через неделю оказалось, что в университете есть ещё один любитель парней, и они просто обязаны хотя бы познакомиться, у них же столько общих интересов!

Ага, мы оба любим член, например, фыркал Хосок, но начал общаться с Минхёком под давлением собственных друзей. И чувствовал себя как та похотливая собачка, которую привели на вязку к другому изнывающему от одиночества псу. Между ними оказался довольно неплохой секс, немного тепла от объятий и желание обладать хотя бы кем-то.

К сожалению, этого оказалось недостаточно для искры любви, чтобы она превратилась в прекрасное ровно горящее пламя, именуемое отношениями, и они просто по обоюдному желанию решили прекратить насиловать нерабочий труп после полутора лет отношений.

Проблема в том, что Хосок чувствовал себя хорошо и свободно вплоть до того злополучного декабрьского вечера. Проблема в том, что он просто не уверен, что хочет идти к ним в квартиру на вечеринку.

•

Но Хёнвон хочет. И Чжухон. И даже его сосед по квартире, безнадёжный зубрила Чангюн тоже захотел сходить на, возможно, первую в его жизни настоящую студенческую вечеринку. И Хосок не может не пойти у них на поводу, потому что он же хороший, хоть и печальный гей.

А ещё где-то на задворках сознания у него плещется мысль, что у него все единственные отношения в жизни постоянно выясняются только при помощи алкоголя. Ему безумно жалко себя, он же просто хочет немного любви, а получается только некрасиво набухаться и распускать руки, словно он какой-то похотливый жеребец.

Если честно, Хосок уже чрезмерно устал от этого образа. Он устал демонстрировать на публику маску недалёкого любителя спортивного зала и крепких мужских задниц. Он устал беззаботно смеяться, когда душа требует сидеть на подоконнике, задумчиво попивать кофе с ароматом ванили и думать о будущем, о себе, о людях. Обо всём.

Но на него то и дело посматривает Минхёк с другого конца комнаты и получается только некрасиво набухаться в обнимку с милым и краснеющим буквально от всего Чангюном, гогоча при этом как заправский конь.

— А давайте играть в «я никогда не…» — предлагает Хёнвон, невинно посасывая пиво из бутылки. — Правила просты. Ведущий признаётся нам в том, чего никогда не делал, и те, кто хоть раз это испытывали, пьют!

— Мне нравится! — восклицает Кихён и быстро всех рассаживает в круг на полу. Хосок оказывается между Хёну и Чангюном. Минхёк смотрит на него в упор прямо напротив. Ну, в эту игру можно играть вдвоём, не так ли? В гляделках он был в школе абсолютным чемпионом, ему уж точно нет равных. — Начинай, хён.

— Я никогда не… — смущённо бормочет Хёну справа. — Я никогда не прыгал с парашютом.

— Так не интересно, — мгновенно восклицает Хёнвон. — Никто никогда не прыгал, в чём тогда смысл игры. Нужно что-то более пикантное и интересное. Например… Например, я никогда не спал с человеком одного со мной пола.

Минхёк вздыхает и закрывает глаза, опрокидывая в себя содержимое стакана. Хосок под дружное улюлюканье отзеркаливает его жест.

— Серьёзно? — шёпотом спрашивает его Чангюн. Он лишь небрежно дёргает плечом, словно для него спать с парнями — обычное дело, и вовсе он не печальный гей, и не нравится ему эта дурацкая кличка от Кихёна.

— Я никогда не занимался оральным сексом, — признаётся Кихён, и на этот раз выпивают все, кроме Чангюна.

— Чжухон? — поворачивает к нему голову Хосок, широко улыбаясь во все зубы.

Тот лишь дёргает бровями и мечтательно смотрит куда-то в потолок. Значит, всё же его метод клеить девушек с помощью эгьё работает. Как мило.

— Минхёк?

— Я никогда, — он переводит взгляд снова на Хосока, приподнимая свой стакан. — У меня никогда не было больше одного партнёра.

— Одновременно?

— В принципе, — вздыхает Минхёк, и это уже звучит как самая настоящая заявка на победу. На Хосока словно рушится огромная книжная полка с гостиной их квартиры с Кихёном. В голове наконец появляется приятный алкогольный туман, и мозг вполне всерьёз интересуется, а изменился ли вкус поцелуев у губ Минхёка.

Он смотрит на пьющего Хёнвона, Хёну и Чжухона и делает свои выводы. Возможно, Минхёк тоже делает свои выводы.

— Я никогда не влюблялся в Минхёка, — гаденько сообщает Чжухон, и все взгляды устремляются на Хосока. Выпить ради всеобщего веселья или проигнорировать провокацию и сделать на одного печального гея в мире больше?

— Я тебе за это обязательно отомщу, — шипит Хосок, опрокидывая в себя очередной стакан и неожиданно даже сам для себя лезет через весь круг пробовать снова губы Минхёка.

Такие же мягкие и нежные, разве что горьковатые от привкуса алкоголя. Бедром Хосок отпихивает Чжухона дальше и садится возле Минхёка, триумфально обводя всю компанию взглядом.

— У меня никогда не было девушки.

И радуется как ребёнок, незаметно сжимая руку Минхёка в своей, когда пьют все, кроме Чангюна и их двоих. Выпивать приятно. Особенно приятно выпивать в хорошей компании, где время течёт незаметно, но всё же кто-то предлагает переместиться в ночной клуб. И Хосок пользуется всеобщей заминкой, снова пробуя на вкус эти мягкие, но горьковатые губы.

Почему-то ему кажется, что раньше ему не так сильно хотелось их дегустировать. Он мог бы стать профессиональным сомелье, черт возьми!

•

Худшее утро из персонального рейтинга Хосока почётно занимает похмельное. Никакой дождь, слякоть, даже буря со штормом никогда не сравнится со штормом в голове, слякотью во рту и невнятно мерзким ощущением в груди. Словно в пьяном угаре он уже что-то натворил такое, о чём будет жалеть ближайшие лет сто, не меньше. И он уже жалеет, он очень сильно жалеет.

В телефоне высвечивается шесть новых сообщений. Кихён, Хёнвон и Воробушек с фиолетовым сердечком. Кихён всё так же переживает за состояние его здоровья. Вчера бы так переживал, радостно всучивая в руки бумажный стаканчик с ядерной пекучей смесью, от которой всё горло драло, как не в себя. Хёнвон всё так же ворчит. Воробушек с сердечком всё так же думает, что до сих пор его любит. Очень мило.

В голове у Хосока всё ещё штормит, как во времена тропического урагана, но он читает их все. Ему надоело раскрываться только под действием допинга. А ещё он устал лгать Кихёну, Хёнвону, остальным. Себе особенно устал. Оказывается, лгать — намного сложнее и энергозатратнее, чем говорить правду. Он устал. От себя, ото всех.

« _Я тебя тоже_ »

Вот что он печатает Минхёку на самом деле в то жуткое похмельное утро. Он надеется, что эти откровения никак не связаны с переработкой алкогольных остатков в его организме. Он надеется, что хоть в этот раз, с этого дня полностью перестанет лгать себе и окружающим. А потом немного подумав, добавляет:

« _Давай начнём всё с нуля?_ »


End file.
